One Boy, One Girl
by lyss02
Summary: [DL] When boy meets girl. Songfic.


**One Boy, One Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/show or the song.  
**  
Summary:** Danny meets the girl of his dreams. set somewhere before Lindsay came into CSI:NY 

**A/N: **Now a big thank you to **skilletswhisper06** for thebeta. The song is One Boy, One Girl by Collin Raye

……………………………………………………………………….

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said "there's someone you should meet"_

"Come on Danny, it won't be that bad!" Jackie cried.

"Hey Aaron, get your wife to shut up!" Danny jokingly said.

"Hey!" Aaron said smacking Danny upside the head.

"No Danny, I'm just saying, your life has nothing in it besides work, friends and one night stands. You need more in it. So that's why I think you should go and meet my friend." Jackie continued.

"Fine I'll go, if that will shut you all up!" Danny agreed.

_At a crowded restaurant way cross town,  
He waited impatiently _

Danny sat down in a crowded little Italian restaurant, waiting for this girl that Jackie said was great. She's ten minutes late, where the hell could she be? If she was going to stand me up she should have just called!

_When she walked in, their eyes met,  
and they  
both stared  
Right there and then,  
Everyone else disappeared, but_

Just then when Danny thought that this girl wasn't going to show, in walked a woman. He wasn't sure if it was her but her eyes told him that she was. Suddenly everyone who was in the room disappeared and they were the only ones there.

_One boy, one girl,  
Two hearts beating wildly,  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives.  
For a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl_

A huge smile came across their faces. She started to walk over to Danny as she held her hand out.

"Hey, I'm Lindsay. You must be Danny." She said.

"Yeah, hey, nice to meet you. You look beautiful." Danny said looking Lindsay up and down.

"Why thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Lindsay said back.  
_  
In no time at all, they were standing there in the front of a little church  
Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words _

Danny and Lindsay stood on the alter holding each others hands, looking into each others eyes lovingly.

"I knew it was a good idea for those two too meet!" Jackie whispered to her husband.

"Jackie, shut up!" Aaron said.

Jackie looked up at her husband in shock to see a smirk spread across his face.

_The preacher said "son, kiss your bride"  
And he raised her veil   
Like the night they met,  
Time just stood still, for_

Danny raised Lindsay's veil. A huge smile spread across her face as leaned in to kiss her. As their lips meet applause filled the church.

_One boy, one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives,  
And for a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl_

He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,  
"Congratulations, twins"

They were sitting next to each other in the doctor's office and waited for the news that they couldn't wait to hear. Lindsay was nervously playing with her fingernails and Danny put his hand on hers to stop her. He held her hand as they doctor walked into the office. Lindsay gripped tightly onto Danny's hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Messer…Congratulations you're having twins!" The doctor said happily.

The same smile that appeared on Lindsay's face the day she and Danny got married appeared again.

"I'm going to be a daddy." Danny said shaking his head. "I'm going to be a daddy!" He yelled.

He got up as Lindsay watched and bent down to capture her lips in a kiss. Danny picked up Lindsay and swung her around.

_One boy, one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives,  
And for a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl_

Danny and Lindsay had left the doctors office and were now sitting at home in silence.

"Remind me to thank Jackie." Danny said out of the blue.

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, I haven't told you that story before. Well, looks like I'm gonna have to tell you three about it." Danny said as he knelt down beside Lindsay and was now talking to her slightly swollen belly. "Once upon a time…." Then Danny started the story about One Boy and One Girl.

**The End **


End file.
